orionuniverse0259227fandomcom-20200215-history
Centralis
Centralis is a humongous anulus, 50,000km in diameter, that surrounds the star of Satus. It serves as the capital of the Sequitori Ascendancy. Description Centralis is a 50,000km diameter megastructure, built by the Primogenii millennia go, which forms a ring surrounding the star known as Satus. The outside of the structure is primarily dark grey, topped off with black highlights and green lights. In addition, various points of the structure have short spokes sticking out in clusters. The inner surface of the ring is a fully terraformed landmass, with a plethora of continents and oceans ranging around the entire span of the surface. These landmasses are comprised of various climates, such as plains, deserts, and tundras. This inner surface is divided into four main 'quadrants' by the structure of the ring itself. As a result of Sequitori colonisation, the surface is dotted with all manor of buildings and constructions, some even visible from space. Access to the ring is highly restricted. Whilst certain parts of Sequitori territory are open to members of approved species, access to Centralis is restricted to most of the Sequitori race, with members of the lowest caste in their society also restricted. History Centralis was constructed millennia ago by the Primogenii, who used the structure for various purposes. The Sequitori would later discover the ring in their location cluster as part of their advancement into a Tier-2 civilisation, and chose to call these structures anuli. Despite its aeons of abandonment, the rings automated maintenance systems had managed to keep it in immaculate condition, and the Sequitori declared it a quasi-religious site in what could vaguely be described as reverence. When it was discovered that the ring was the largest in known space, the Sequitori began to revere it even further, and made the difficult decision to designate it as their capital world. Structure As a Primogenii structure, Centralis is constructed out of the same alloy that is used across all of their creations. Centralis is perhaps the best demonstration of the qualities of the alloy, as despite the sheer size of the ring, as well as the intense gravity of the star it surrounds, the structure has displayed no signs of any kind of stress or contortion. Locations Due to the ring surface being divided into four quadrants, the Sequitori have decided to assign a dedicated function to each one. Administration District The Administration District is the seat of Sequitori government. The entire quadrant is covered in all manor of buidings and structures. Commerce District The Commerce District is the home of Sequitori commercial matters and power. The quadrant also houses a humongous marketplace, which draws in traders from all over the Ascendancy. Habitation District The Habitation District is the quadrant in which everyone on the ring resides. Since the other districts are to be used only for their designation purpose, habitation in them is strictly forbidden, and as such every resident of Centralis must live in the Habitation District. It is home to a population of several hundred million, with homes for every family. There is enough space on the quadrant for comfortable habitation for all with no overcrowding, as well as various recreation spaces. Ecological District The Ecological District is a quadrant used as an ecological preserve. Whilst every quadrant has a diverse range of climates, this quadrant in particular displays far more of a variation than the others, and as such was chosen to be the Ecological District. It is home to several thousand species each of land, aquatic, and aerial animals and plants. Access to the ecological district is highly restricted, and any form of construction is forbidden.